Over in a Flash
by NewBloom
Summary: Luxus Dreyar is four years older then Hoshi, has known her since she was born. Hoshi is a talented s-class mage, wishes to prove that to her parents. She disappears for five years, leaving Luxus with only hismemory, but enough to realize his love for her.
1. Age 12

Hey! My first attempt at an FT fanfic, so enjoy!

**Hoshi…**

She's the same age as Erza and Mirajane. Right now they are twelve years old. Erza has been in the guild for a year, and although she will be an s-class mage before long, she isn't one yet. Neither is Mira. Hoshi is. She has lived her whole life in that guild and some rumours say that she was even born in the guild. She has long Dark-blue hair, and green eyes.

She just sits there, leaning against the banister with a look on her face which said, _'I'm better then you so why do you think it's safe to look at me?'_ Of course anyone who knew her knew that she cared about Fairy Tail, but she liked to scare any new members a little. 'A healthy dose of fear' She would say, but it was the unspoken words in her eyes that touched everyone's hearts _'that way reality won't hit so hard'._ Of course, she was capable of being merciless when it came to people she considered enemies.

Mirajane and Erza consider her an enemy, she considers them friends.

Tears welled up behind her eyelashes, no matter how strong, she was all alone. She leaned forward a tiny bit so her hair fell in her face and hid her tears until she could stop them. _'Of course'_ she thought bitterly _'I'm too 'special' to have friends'_. The doors slammed open then closed behind her. Laxus had left the s-class mission room with a new paper in his hands. He waved the sheet in front of her face. He had a taunting grin on his face.

"This isn't the one you wanted, is it Hoshi?" He said cruelly. She ground her jaw. _'Of course it is you bastard, and you know that perfectly without me saying it'_

"No of course not, have fun saving that prince though Laxus, I hear you're guaranteed his hand in marriage if you succeed, something you are surely aiming for aren't you Laxus?" She said with a calm smile on her face. Hoshi got the effect she wanted though, Laxus dropped the paper like it was a hot coal. She caught it swiftly. "Thanks for giving me the mission Laxus, Oh-" she said pausing for effect "it seems I have it wrong, they want you to save a princess and they'll give you five times your weight in gold, oops sorry" Hoshi said with a faked apologetic face as she slipped off the banister and dropped to the floor below, landing effortlessly.

"see you Laxus!"


	2. Age 13

Ah… Well one chapter down, if you hadn't realized this is Laxus' memories of the OC Hoshi. Enjoy, sorry the last one was so short.

**Hoshi…**

Here she lays on the bar, her hair splays around her head like an oddly coloured halo. She's just staring up into space. Everyone else was gone, today was the Fantasia festival, and no one wanted to see her magic, she used a completely ugly magic.

Even Laxus is gone, only at the time, she doesn't realize that the Lacryma by the sink is transmitting her image to Laxus who was given the job of watching her so she didn't 'cause too much trouble alone. Master had known that if he made someone stay with her, a lot worse trouble would've been caused, so Laxus watched from inside the float.

Little did either of them know that two other people had snuck away from the parade as well. Erza and Mirajane stomped in. The two of them along with Hoshi were now thirteen and Luxus was seventeen.

"Hey Mira, guess what we have here, a little backstabbing wench" Erza said cruelly.

"I say we play with her a little, don't you Erza?" Mira said, with a tone so close to Erza's you couldn't tell them apart. "After all, she had quite the fun telling all of our secrets"

Hoshi sat straight up "What are you talking about?" she squeaked, her tone coloured with fright. "I haven't told anyone anything!" She protested.

"Oh yeah?" Erza spat "Then why does everyone in the guild know that we like Laxus then?"

"Yeah! And how do they know that we still play with dolls, you've been watching us! That's why everyone hates your magic isn't it? You have like, stalker magic" Hoshi took that as a direct blow to her self esteem.

"No" She spoke weakly, as if she wasn't certain that she was right. Or as if she couldn't come up with an explanation and knew in her intelligent mind that she was caught, but that she really was innocent.

"ha! Don't try and lie to us we all know it's true" Erza said and whipped her hand back and slapped her hard. Hoshi touched her cheek tenderly and winced when she felt a new bruise forming. Mira punched her in the eye. "BITCH! You ruined our reputations, you'll pay!" Hoshi curled herself into a protective ball to keep her organs from being hurt, she knew enough to do that. Laxus couldn't see why she didn't fight back, he knew what her magic looked like, it was beautiful, only she thought it was ugly. They continued to beat her and eventually they knocked her off the counter and she landed on the floor and coughed up blood.

"You deserve it!" Mira cried. "You ruined us and now we'll ruin you!" Mira then kicked Hoshi hard in the stomach.

"Fine" Hoshi said weakly "You're right"

"What did you say?" Mira demanded.

"I said you're right, that's why everyone hates my magic, I have eye magic, I can see whatever I want to see, I use it to spy on people and learn their darkest secrets, okay? You're right, go tell everyone, ruin my life in return, just go" Her voice broke "please"

Mira and Erza were gone so fast that they didn't wait long enough to see tears stated falling from Hoshi's eyes.


	3. Age 13 and a bit

Sorry my chapters are so short, enjoy!

**Hoshi…**

She's still thirteen. She's sitting on the banister again, just watching the guild below her.

Erza and Mira are smirking at her, they realize that with the knowledge of her magic, they can blackmail her into doing whatever they want, and they've been doing so for most of a year. And in Hoshi's opinion, she would do anything, as long as they don't tell anyone about her stupid lie.

Yes, her lie, the split-second decision where she decided agreeing with something that was not true was better then being beaten to death. Finally, she can't take the looks anymore and just slips off the banister and walks out the door.

"Laxus!" Mira and Erza swarm him the moment Hoshi leaves.

"Hn... What do you want?" he gazes at them boredly smirking at their flat figures.

"You!" a brave Mira supplies. He snorted.

"Come back when you look like girls" Laxus said before slumping back down in his chair. They both flushed and backed off immediately. Mira crosses her arms across her chest "and showing as much skin as possible doesn't count as looking like a girl"

Mirajane is so flustered that even Natsu would've been hard pressed to make her cheeks any warmer. Laxus just closes his eyes and ignores them, perhaps he was being a jerk, but his father had been ex-communicated only days before.

The babble of fairies barely reaches his ears through his head phones, however, when he heard the scream, he sat bolt upright. Everyone else around him snapped to attention as well. They recognized that voice.

Hoshi was screaming, over and over again "ERZA! MIRA! MYSTOGAN! LAXUS!" She screamed. Laxus wasn't the only one who jumped out of his seat and started running. Alongside him were Mira, Erza, Cana, Natsu, Lisanna, and Elfman.

Laxus knew for a fact that if Mystogan had also heard the cry then he would be there as soon as possible as well. Laxus being the oldest easily outdistanced the others, even as they used their magic to run faster.

Hoshi was strong, she would never cry out like that unless her life depended on it. So Laxus ran like her life depended on it, which although probably wouldn't have made him run faster for anyone else, Hoshi was different, he ran like the world would explode if he didn't.

He followed her screams, which usually should've been lost in the sound of the people around him, but because she was screaming everyone was silent, and moved out of his way.

That was when he saw her. She was struggling against a bundle of tight ropes which he knew must've been cutting off her magic. "LAXUS!" she screamed again. She was looking straight at him. A man held his knife to her throat as she was stripped and whipped by his friend.

Despite himself, Laxus flushed, Hoshi's body was considerably closer to womanhood then Mira's or Erza's and his body reacted physically to that. He shook himself back to being ready for a fight. The man and his assistant seemed to realize they had company, but they didn't realize soon enough to stop him from burning them both to a crisp with lightning. The bastards deserved everything they got.

Before he accidently glanced at Hoshi again he threw his cloak over her. Laxus then went and retrieved the knife dropped by the man. He slid the knife carefully under the bundles of rope without looking at Hoshi. She gasped "Thank you" she croaked, still gasping for air. He wrapped her tighter in his cloak before picking her up bridal style and beginning the walk back to fairy tail, knowing that she would be too weak for a run. She was crying.

She buried her head in his chest and cried "Gomenasai!" She cried.

"What for?" Laxus said in a manner that indicated that he felt that there was nothing to apologize for. After all, he got to carry her in his arms all the way back to guild.


	4. Age 14

Hey! Just to let the people who have reviewed my story know; YOU MADE MY YEAR! This chapter is for you. (And you) (I've lost access to your names GOMEN!) Also, something very exciting is happening, for the first time in the story, I'm writing in first person! WOOT!

**Laxus…**

"YOU IDIOT!" Laxus screamed at his green haired body guard. Today had been Hoshi's fourteenth birthday.

"What did you do to piss him off?" asked a bored Evergreen.

"I- uh" Sweat was dripping down Fried's cheeks as he tried to explain something which he thought was perfectly reasonable. "W-ell… At Hoshi's Birthday party, Cana kind of put booze in the punch so we were all a little loopy" Evergreen glanced at him. "Well... okay, more then a little, but so we were all drunk by the time Hoshi opened her presents and Natsu kind of burnt my present for her to a crisp"

Laxus looked like he was ready to kill, but he let Fried continue anyways. "And... Uh, she looked at me and smiled and said 'So what else can you give me?' And Cana suggested I give her a kiss… So I uh… Did" His cheeks flushed pink.

"We" Laxus said, spitting the word at Fried in a manner that was deadly calm "Are. A. Million. Times. Better. Then. That. FAIRY. SCUM! If you three are to continue following me then I refuse to allow you to be infected by that disease, none of you will come in contact with any of them again unless I am there!" Laxus screamed.

"You liiiiiiike her!" Evergreen and Bixlow chimed together. Laxus turned on them as well.

"I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT!" He screamed back, momentarily forgetting his anger at Fried.

Bixlow remained undaunted; perhaps he had already lost the commonsense which commanded people to be afraid of Laxus. "Prove it then, if we can't speak to any of the other fairies ever again, then you can't speak to Hoshi ever again" Laxus stiffened, he had anticipated such a response but he was still unprepared for it.

"Fine" He said gruffly even though his heart was beating wildly. It was obvious that she was infecting him with the fairies' happiness disease; some distance might help him recover.

**Hoshi's POV**

I looked over my shoulder at the guild doors. When it looked like this and was peaceful and quiet, it was impossible to tell how rowdy the guild was. A tear slipped down my cheek and I wiped it away. I hadn't meant to stay this long. I had meant to leave the minute I was strong enough to do so, but somehow I had crafted excuses for 5 years as to why I couldn't return.

'_I'll gain good magical experience; it'll help me protect myself'_

'_I need the money to be able to afford the trip home'_

'_I'm far too young to make the journey with only one servant, maybe when I'm thirteen'_

Except thirteen had passed and made way for fourteen, I had run out of excuses, I had enough money that I could buy whatever I want, wherever I want, and my footman was getting anxious.

'_My lady, you must take the throne, Fiore needs you, and you know your brother is very ill, you are the only one left'_

When I was 1 this very same footman, being only five himself, carried me away from the castle during the night where my family was attacked. My parents both died and Makarov was kind enough to raise me, teaching me magic during the day while my footman taught me nobility by night. I was lucky to find someone so caring, I would've been lucky to even find someone who wouldn't take advantage of me.

Since my parents had died, Fiore went through; all five of my uncles and their wives, each pair lasting only a year and a half on the throne before their deaths, My twin cousins, lasting a combined total of 4 years, and my only brother had been on the throne for two years before contracted a fatal disease half a year ago.

I was the only one left in a long line of royals, sure if I died it would move on to some distant relative of mine, but I was the only one remaining in the line of direct descent. I was the heir to the throne of Fiore. I could masquerade as a Fairy no longer.

I took a deep breath before turning away from the guild which had been my home for so long.

"Sayomi-Hime" I winced at the name my parents had given me _'Little night beauty'_ it was the reason I had chosen to go by Hoshi because it meant star. Stars are the only things I think could possibly be described as little night beauties. "We must begin our travel soon; it would be unfortunate if the sun went down before our departure."

I sighed "Yes, I suppose you are correct Hiro-san, let's go"


	5. Age 19 then back again

YES! I AM ACTUALLY UPDATING!

I know I promised to update forever ago but….. I had work and culminatings and tests and…. GOMENASAI!

Also, thank you to all my reviewers! If I didn't feel guilty because of you, I probably would never have updated! (p.s. does anyone else know that you can check how many people have read your stories? I didn't until like half an hour ago)

J

ust so everybody knows, while Everyone is having memories of her, THE WHOLE STORY TAKES PLACE ON THE DAY MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!

**Erza…**

Sitting on the banister where Hoshi had sat for years I watched the silent guild below me. I have to admit that Hoshi had known what she was doing when she had chosen to claim this as her viewing place.

This room was silent for a reason, today was the fifth anniversary of Hoshi's disappearance. No one had seen or heard from Hoshi since her fourteenth birthday. Master is never worried and it is quite obvious that he knows that she is safe. Myself and Mira however… Today we are hailed as the world's worst beings.

Well... Only by Laxus but heaven knows we deserve it from everyone. We made fun of and tortured Hoshi for at least half a year. Master even told us after she disappeared that she didn't even use eye magic, but she let us torture her anyways. It just makes the whole memory a lot worse.

Master broke through the doors, snapping us all from our memories.

"The Joou (queen) is coming to visit!" He cried, ecstatic for some unknown reason. Mira perked up.

"Sayomi-joou is coming to visit us? What does she want with Fairy tail?" That peeked the interest of almost everyone in the guild. What if the queen was coming to disband us?

"Well, I happen to know that H-Sayomi-joou is a very practised mage in her own right" His eyes sparkled with hidden information. "Perhaps she is interested in meeting some of our mages"


	6. Age 14 and a half

Sorry! Here's the new chapter!

**Laxus…**

The day of the new queen's coronation, Jii-chan was desperate. Hoshi is gone, she has been for about half a year so far, and the guild has fallen into depression, no on has the energy left to enjoy accepting requests any more, even the S-Class mages were staying in the guild for the time being.

So to attempt to remedy the situation he forced them all to cluster around a large television lacryma and watch as their new queen is crowned. Laxus was 'lucky' enough to get a seat close to the front where Mira had the opportunity to smack him across the back of the head whenever he tried to doze off.

After five minutes of seeing frilly gowns and long veils, even Jii-chan gave up on trying to keep our attention, it was clear that we wouldn't even get to see the Queen's face. Snatching her chance, Mira leaned herself forwards beside Laxus in a way that was obviously an attempt to be seductive.

"Laxus" She whispered beneath her breath. While she seemed to be trying to make her voice husky and sexy, it came out more like someone who had just run a marathon.

"Mirajane" Erza countered before snorting "You know, if Hoshi were here she would kick your ass for acting like this" Erza had somehow taken on the role of Silent Protector of the guild after Hoshi left.

Erza received a glare in response but her goal was accomplished, Mirajane flushed and once again sat up straight. Hoshi had never accepted behaviour inappropriate for their age from either of them, except for the whole them abusing her thing, which she didn't even deserve.

Laxus remained silent the whole time. "Ne, jii-chan" He said quietly "Since when did the queen have blue hair and green eyes?" Everyone's eyes flashed to the screen just in time to see a scrap of blue hair over green eyes before she turned and the image was lost.

Little did they know that a few weeks later they would discard it as our imagination, not realizing how close to the truth they actually were.


	7. Age 14 and a very tiny bit

HEY EVERYONE! In my defence for not posting, I do actually have a legit reason, My grandpa passed away two weeks ago (Tuesday) when I was planning to update so… I had more important Matters to deal with, anyways here it is.

**Laxus…**

Shortly after Hoshi left, and it was time for a discussion…

"What do you mean Hoshi is gone?" Mira stomped up to the master, her arms folded across her chest as though she was waiting for someone to tell her that this was a cruel joke. "I mean, I know she uses creepy eye magic but that doesn't change the fact that she's a Fairy Tail mage!"

Everyone in the building paused. Lightning began to crackle around Laxus' fists. "Creepy... Eye magic?" Jii-chan said confused. "I believe you are mistaken, Hoshi doesn't use eye magic" He said calmly.

Erza paled noticeably "You mean… we tortured her for half a year, because of something she didn't do?"

"WHAT?" Jii-chan yelled. This was enough to bring about the monster. Unknowingly, Jii-chan released his magic and he began to grow. "Hoshi… NEVER DESERVED THAT! You two are insults to her memory!" Erza appeared to be nervously considering a question.

"Then why did she refuse to tell us what her magic was?"

Laxus 'Tch'ed at them. "She thought that if people knew she used two magics, that they would be disgusted and frightened of her" Laxus added giving Mira and Erza a cool glare. "She used Shadow magic, and Commanding Magic"

Mira Flushed red enough to oppose Erza's sheet white. Laxus glared at them, even as his hands balled tightly into fists, as he readied himself to take revenge on them for what they did to her. He froze though, he had promised to never speak to Hoshi again,

So why did he still care?


End file.
